


You’ve Always Got a Friend in Me

by happydaygirl



Series: The Misfits ‘Verse [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pizza, Porthos is the best friend ever, Tumblr Prompt, Very Short one shot, everyone needs a Porthos, mentions of mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: Porthos comes into work to find out Aramis has called in sick- knowing better, he knows just what to do to get his best friend feeling more like himself again...
Series: The Misfits ‘Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	You’ve Always Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigma_TM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_TM/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt from the wonderful Enigma The Mysterious 🙂

‘Where’s Aramis?’ Porthos asked as he entered the office, looking around the dingy area and at the empty desk by the window.

‘Off sick.’ Athos replied from his desk in the corner, already elbow deep in paperwork and decidedly tetchy today.

‘Probably got a hangover knowing him…’ d’Artagnan grinned from his desk, where he was compiling a tower of loose staples, his tongue poked out in concentration.

‘He would have texted me…’ Porthos muttered, frowning. ‘Plus, I would have had a hangover too!’ He added- tiptoeing over to d’Artagnan’s desk he put up his coat on the hanger before ‘accidentally’ tripping and nudging the table. He roared with laughter as the tower of staples cascaded to the floor; d’Artagnan glared over at him before throwing an old magazine at his head, which he ducked before heading to his own desk.

Worry piqued in his chest as he got out his paperwork, ready for a boring day of writing. He thought about texting Aramis to check on him, but figured actions spoke louder than words- he had a plan….

* * *

The heavens opened as soon as he stepped out of the station at the end of the day- cursing himself for forgetting to bring a brolly he trudged miserably to the pizza shop. Ham and pineapple. Aramis’ favourite.

It was almost monsoon level rain as he walked wearily up the road to Aramis’ flat- leaning against the wall he pressed the intercom button, tucking the hot pizza box in his coat as much as he could to keep out the rain and placing the plastic bag on the ground at his feet.

‘Hello?’ Aramis sounded off, even just by his voice Porthos could tell something wasn’t right.

‘It’s me!’ He said, voice gruff against the wind. ‘Buzz me up, I’ve got dinner!’

A sigh. ‘How about tomorrow? I’m not really up for company today…’

‘Why, are you sick?’

‘No, just…not up for inflicting my misery onto others. Especially you.’

‘Why? Cos I’m such a ray of sunshine?’

‘Exactly.’ A laugh. Progress, then. He knew Aramis often had off days. He knew what made them tolerable too.

‘I didn’t get soaked wet through walking to your house for you to say no to pizza. I have beer too. I know you’re sad, so let me in!’ Porthos muttered, shaking his wet hair from his eyes. ‘I’m gonna get hypothermia If you leave me out here any longer!’

He heard Aramis scoff lightly with fond exasperation at his words. ‘You won’t take no for an answer, will you?’

‘Absolutely not.’

‘You’re going to stay out there all night if i don’t let you in, aren’t you?’

‘Definitely- then I’m going to start lobbing slices of pizza at your window, followed by empty beer cans!’

‘Empty ones?’

‘I ain’t staying out here all night in the pissing rain sober, I can tell you that for nothing!’ Porthos snorted. He heard Aramis laugh through the intercom, before a loud buzzing noise erupted from the speaker.

‘Excellent…’. He smiled to himself, before awkwardly opening the door and stepping inside, grateful for the instant heat and dryness of the entrance hall as he walked up the stairs to Aramis’ flat, pizza in tow…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment!


End file.
